Talk:Hellhound/@comment-4407082-20160113201832
You are a guy that moved from an Order town to a Mamono Realm because of the bullying you were receiving by the stupid Order jock, because you are very weak, for you have the Glass Bones Disease. Things have been going well in your new home, no bullying and just very nice girls, however you are aware that their niceness come with ulterior motives and you have to be wary about rape, still way better than being trashed by the stupid Order jock. You went to a shop to buy stuff for your new home, but you soon had to take a rest, the stuff you bought turned out to be..... too heavy to carry them all the way home in one go. Sigh...., maybe you should had accepted your Succubus neighbour when she offered you to help you do the shopping you think, you refused because you knew if you accepted you would have pay her back with sex and possibly marriage. As you lay there resting you here a very strong noise coming from the alley at the back of the store, you rush to see what is happening. You find the backdoor of the store opened and you see a very frightened teen looking Gyobou Danuki being carried into the alley by a very well endowed but also very strong and tall Hellhound security guard. * BAM!, you hear as the Hellhound violently pushes the Danuki against the wall. "You THIEF! You really thought you could scam the cashier with fake gold?!" "I-I am sorry, Alice! Just take away all my money and lets call it a day!" "Ohh....... I will. After I give you a good lesson in manners!" "M-my mom is the richest woman on this town! If you hurt me, you will be in big trouble!" the Danuki says in an attempt to get off the hook. * BAAAM! The Hellhound smash the Danuki even more violently against the wall, frightening her further. "YOU!..... You really are a special kind of spoiled brat aren't you?! You come to this shop to scam people! Then you try to bribe me and now you have the gall to threaten me?! I guess you will have no problem paying an Unicorn healer then, you will need it when I finish with you!" the Hellhound growls in anger and scorn. You are conflicted about what to do, on one hand it is not your business and the Danuki certaintly got herself in trouble, plus monster girls are stronger than humans, including the Order jock and the Hellhound was very strong even by monster girl standards, you really didn't want to get in a confrontation with her. On the other hand, you know what it is to be picked up by stronger people. You don't know what to do. "STUPID BRAT!" the Hellhound raise her paw to give a good slap in the Danuki's cheek. "H-HEY!" you shout. Not knowing why you did it, you just opened your mouth. The Hellhound stops her smack midair, now facing you. "WHAT?!" She then insects you better. "Hey, there." sniffs "I can smell you are unclaimed, you are the guy that just moved here recently, right? On this? Well, this girl really needs someone to beat some sense into her. Oh you don't like it? Well, what are you going to do about it, boy?!" You remain silent, as the Hellhound shrugs and raise her paw again, now again facing the Danuki. "W-wait Alice! T-this guy comes here to confess his feelings for you! It was a surprise for you! SURPRISE ALICE! Hehe, this guy is madly crushed with you, so I told him to come here to help him confess his feelings for you!" Your eyes widen in surprise as you hear this as you can't help but mentally shout "WHAT THE FUCK?!". The mess this Danuki just put you in, now you can understand why the Hellhound is so upset at her. The Hellhound gives a skeptical look to the Danuki, her angry face now replaced by a huge grin. "Ha! Now that is a bribe I can accept!" she says in a now clearly less angered mood as she release the Danuki, the Danuki falls to the ground. "Not so fast!" The Hellhound growls as she picks up the Danuki and smash her against the wall again, this time forming a fist ready to punch her. "So what is it new guy? Do you have something to say to me or should I just turn this brat into a bloody pulp for lying and trying to get you in trouble?" The sobbing Danuki gives you a pleading, begging look as you think about your answer. What do you do?